Morning Blues
by nekkoo
Summary: Oneshot. Les réflexions matinales de Kazahaya sur son colocataire et leur relation. C'est mon premier envoi sur ffnet . Ok... ça n'a rien avoir avec la choucroute.


auteur : nekkoo

sunfloweraddictionfree.fr

fic Gohou drug

pas de mise en garde particulière si ce n'est **shonen ai**

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !

**Morning blues**

Debout feignasse !

Rikuou ... Comme d'habitude il me réveille en douceur ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai du mal à me lever le matin ! Il ne se passe pas un matin sans que je me demande pourquoi je reste ici à subir sa mauvaise humeur ! Bon ok, j'ai pas d'argent !

Grr... je vais devoir le supporter encore longtemps. Si j'étais un peu plus honnête, je m'avouerais que cette vie me plait, aussi bizarre soit-elle ...

J'ai toujours vécu hors de la norme, Kei et moi, vivions comme seuls au monde, nous n'allions pas à l'école comme les autres enfants. Toujours ensembles, jamais d'amis de nos âges... Kei ... Tu me manques mais je ne pouvais plus rester, je suis désolé ...

C'est ton tour de petit déj !

Ce mec m'ennerve ! il me rend dingue ! Jamais un mot gentil, jamais un merci ... Les seules fois où il me parle c'est pour se foutre de moi ou me gueuler dessus. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il m'a ramassé si c'est pour me traiter comme ça !

On vit ensemble, on travaille ensemble, pourquoi ne pas être amis ? Je n'aurais pas demander mieux, mais avec un abruti pareil, c'est impossible.

En plus il faut que j'aille lui faire son petit déjeuner, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'il le mange la tête ailleurs, se fichant royalement de ce qu'il a dans son bol du moment qu'il peut le manger et ne pas lâcher son journal, à croire qu'il évite toute occasion de discuter ...

Les premiers temps, j'ai essayé de le faire réagir en mettant trop de sel, de poivre ou de piment mais il ne levait même pas un sourcil, il se contentait de laisser son bol et de lire son journal.

Quand je vois ce journal j'ai parfois envie de lui arracher des mains et de lui crier que je suis là en face de lui ! Mais je crois que je me suis résigné à cette indifférence.

Pourtant il n'est pas toujours indifférent... Lorsque je suis en difficulté pendant un des boulots spéciaux de Mr Kakei, il vient toujours m'aider même lorsque je ne m'y attend pas, il fait ça comme si c'était normal, il ne me demande jamais rien en échange.

Je me demande souvent ce que je suis pour lui. ça fait un peu midinette, mais c'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de moi, je ne sais pas s'il m'apprécie, si je le gêne, si je ne suis qu'un pauvre chat perdu qu'il a ramassé un soir et ce qu'il regrette...

C'est juste de la curiosité, une curiosité normale puisque maintenant Rikuou et la pharmacie sont mon univers.

Oui, c'est juste une curiosité normale, rien à voir avec une envie d'en savoir plus sur lui ou d'être plus proche ! C'est logique de se demander ce qu'il pense, il ne dit jamais rien, répond à la provocation par une autre provocation; à croire que rien ne le touche, rien ne l'étonne, que je ne suis pas plus important pour lui que la plante verte qui décore sa chambre.

C'est pas que je veuille être important pour lui, non ! C'est juste que je me demande pourquoi je reste là avec ce colosse qui ne me considère même pas comme un ami !

Bon... J'ai intérêt à aller lui préparer son petit déjeuner avant que Monseigneur ne me sorte de force de mon lit ! Mais avant tout, je vais quand même aller prendre ma douche, c'est pas le roi non plus ce Rikuou ! De toute façon, je parie qu'il lit encore son satané journal !

Pas de bruit dans la salle de bain, c'est bon !

Merde ! Au moment où j'entre, la douche se met en marche ! Instinctivement je regarde vers la douche, je sais bien qui est sous la douche mais je pensais qu'il était dans la cuisine !

Je dois reconnaître que Rikuou est vraiment beau garçon, le genre qui doit plaire aux filles, ou aux garçons ( ce séjour dans un lycée de garçons a laissé des traces ! )

Je pensais que c'était juste une

montagne, mais il reste fin avec des muscles longs, pour autant que je puisse en juger puisque la cabine de douche est pleine de vapeur d'eau. J'allais repartir quand je vois que son épaule et son dos sont couverts de tatouages tribaux.

C'est plutôt sexy ! Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi !

A y regarder de plus près, ils sont étranges ces tatouages, je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir vu de pareils avant ! En plus c'est bizarre qu'il ne les montre pas, après tout les gars qui se font tatouer c'est quand même pour pouvoir frimer avec ou les exposer !

Surtout qu'avec sa carrure, il n'a pas à avoir honte de son corps !

ça c'est vraiment bizarre parce que je suis sûr qu'il ne met jamais de manches courtes même en été ! Il a peut-être été tatoué de force et il le cache maintenant !

Si ça se trouve c'est l'héritier d'un clan de Yakusa qui a fuit sa famille ! Vu ses manières d'ours et sa carrure d'homme de main, c'est possible !

Si ça se trouve, il a tué un homme dans une guerre des clans et il se cache en attendant que ça se calme ! C'est sûrement un criminel !

Je divague là !

C'est ça faute aussi ! S'il me parlait un peu plus de lui ! Bon je suis mal placé pour le critiquer sur ce plan là mais quand même !

Il me semble que la fille qui m'étais apparu dans les souvenirs de Rikuou avait parlé de gribouillages qui inquiétaient Rikuou...

Tsukiko... encore un mystère que je risque pas de percer avant longtemps !

De toute façon avant toute chose, il faut que je sorte de là avant qu'il sâche que je l'ai vu sous la douche, sinon j'aurai la honte de ma vie.

Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire que d'aller lui préparer son petit déjeuner en espérant qu'un jour il me laissera l'approcher. Il dit souvent que je suis comme un animal sauvage mais en réalité il m'a déjà apprivoisé, reste pour moi à faire de même...


End file.
